The Proposition Suggestion
by charming writer
Summary: Set some months after the 'Excerpt Of The Voice Final' Melissa receives a proposition from Adam Levine concerning season two of the hit NBC series which this story showcases and follows on what she does etc.


**The Proposition Suggestion**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own "The Voice" which belongs to NBC America and John De Mol productions, nor Adam Levine and Blake Shelton or the contestants whatsoever though I do own Melissa Hale from Charmed who is the Piper Halliwell's future daughter and my original fan fiction character.**

 **Author's Notes:** **Set some months after the 'Excerpt Of The Voice Final' Melissa receives a proposition from Adam Levine concerning season two of the hit NBC series which this story showcases and follows on what she does etc.**

 **Extra Notes:** **As this 'Voice' story is AU situated the shows, set four years earlier than it originally aired and may have different contestants seen to.**

It was a wet Friday afternoon on the 28th October as Mel sat inside her small blue and white Victorian house lounge playing Lady And The Tramp's 'La, La Lu' on her piano as her eight-year-old biological daughter Charlotte and adopted son James occupied themselves with various Pokémon action figures Barbie dolls on the floor opposite.

A black Ferrari GTC classic pulled up outside the front garden and stopped before the person inside switched off the engine soon afterwards.

Looking up they sighed viewing the nasty weather beyond the window outside.

Climbing out the brown haired individual opened their umbrella prior to locking the car door up ahead of spying Mel through the interior curtain nets as they walked down the pathway towards the front porch subsequent.

Upon entering that the person rang the doorbell adjacent which Mel hearing inside stopped playing peering out yonder at a man standing there big umbrella shielding most his face.

"Won't be a sec, sweeties," Mel said passing her children by going into the hallway opening the front door up seeing a familiar figure which surprised and shocked the eldest Charmed One slightly.

"Adam hey what a surprise," The 39-year-old woman said seeing the Maroon 5 frontman and Voice judge standing across from her then. "I didn't know you were coming actually."

Laughing sheepishly the man answered. "No yeah sorry about the unannounced visit I lost your phone number and the studio doesn't keep any of the previous contestant's contact details after the seasons ended so I came down here on the off chance hoping you'd be in which I didn't know if you were or not working."

Shaking her head Mel replied. "No, I have the week of being Halloween with the kids."

"Ah right yeah." Adam submitted understandably.

"Why are you here anyway?" His former protégé questioned next. "Aren't you working then?"

"Nope," The tattooed man remitted. "I have the day off also."

"Really?" The woman laughed opposite saying, "Do celebrities even get days off admittedly?"

"Sure they do sometimes," Adam remarked back laughing before continuing. "So can I come in or do you want me to talk with you outside here the entire time then?"

He held his right hand up which was wet in the rain whilst his left one had the brolly.

Mel's eyes widened having forgotten about the damp temporarily before she commented. "Oh, crumbs I'm sorry sure yeah you can come inside certainly."

"Thanks." Her friend remitted folding down his umbrella as she closed up the front door afterwards.

He marvelled the Victorian features again as they strolled right on into the lounge adjacent.

Mel introduced James and Charlotte again whom Adam had met on his previous visit to San Francisco during the Voice final week months earlier. "Charlotte, James you remember Adam Levine right?"

Nodding their heads both people responded. "Sure yeah hi Mr Levine"

"Hello there." He answered back.

"Why are you here then?" James asked next.

"Well, I'm here to see your mother actually about a proposition I have if she accepts that is." Adam surmised.

Sitting down on the three-seated cream couch Mel tilting her head inquired curiously. "Oh yeah, what is that then?"

Doing that himself later Adam spying Mel straight like concluded. "Well, I'd like you to come back on the Voice next year with me and be my advisor during the battle rounds helping Team Adam respectively."

Mel stared at him not sure whether he was serious or what. "Whoa seriously?"

"Absolutely" Adam nodded stating. "I think you'd be great for the team you know someone who's being there and done that already."

"No I mean won't you have celeb advisors again like you did this year Amy Lee?" The slim woman proclaimed.

"Blake, Cee-Lo, and Christina will certainly." The multi-instrumentalist bade. "But I want someone different this time that's real and genuine and multi-talented who can identify themselves with the new people talk about their experience and like I said just now done the t-shirt obviously."

"But won't the studio execs." Mel wondered strangely. "Choose who you've got to have anyway?"

Shaking a third time Adam related. "Not necessarily. I spoke with them already about having you on when we were all suggesting who to get which they don't mind if you accept that is."

"Okay um." The medium brown haired person somewhat acknowledged.

"I mean you have the knowledge experience were runner-up last year and the fact was a former music teacher whose wrote her own songs so you can't get any better in an advisor than that hey." Her previous mentor elated.

Mel pondered the idea for a sec thinking what a fantastic experience it would be before remembering she had the agency and the fact that although she, Piper and Paige have been demon free a year and three months already she didn't know when they'd be back again.

Going on she replied, "No yeah it's good having someone normal certainly and I'd definitely be up for it if I didn't have my job and family already."

"I know that's important obviously but you'd only be gone a week this time and not three months admittedly." Adam identified. "And if have no obligations can do it correct?"

"He's right I mean if that's what you like doing then why not go for it," Charlotte commented opposite.

"Yeah but what about you and the agency like, I just said?" Mel declared worriedly like.

"Well Billie can stay here and look after us whilst Piper 'n' Leo, check in at the end each day." Her daughter continued. "And Shannon, Brianna, and Emily can run the agency which they've done so before so you're alright there."

Considering everything Mel deliberated over things and said finally, "Okay then um if you insist."

Coming forward Adam smiled hugging the woman tenderly. "Oh really?" "Wow, that's fantastic." "Thank you greatly."

"You're welcome I guess," Mel spoke truthfully.

"Alright then" The spiky-haired fellow noted. "If you give me your details again I'll pass that onto the studio and get them to contact you sooner at the time."

"Oakey Dokey," She said writing that down on a piece of paper giving it to Adam subsequent.

"Great I will see you end of February." He summed getting up next.

Turning round he uttered to Charlotte and James. "Goodbye then."

They replied, back. "Goodbye, Mr Levine."

He picked up his brolly before Mel walked him out the front door closing that up afterwards going back in.

Sat down in the rehearsal room four months later the duo listened on as Karla Davis and Orlando Napier finished singing 'She's Like, The Wind' from Dirty Dancing before Mel holding her right finger up said, "I'm sorry guys but I didn't get the emotion of it if you know what I mean. It's, all well and good singing something tunefully but if you don't, show the emotion to then what's the point really."

"Exactly" Adam nodded agreeing whilst the contestants took on Melissa's advice.

"You have to get inside the song first and understand what he's saying and why is he saying it because Johnny wants Baby but thinks she's too good enough for him and will leave him because of their social standings like how Patrick felt with his wife Lisa at the time when he wrote the song admittedly."

"Precisely" Her partner added. "He's torn and hurt basically because Johnny can't have Baby who in his mind is the only person that can stop the pain that he's feeling."

Singing with his hand to his chest whilst spying Melissa painfully Adam uttered softly "Am I just fooling myself that she'll stop the pain..." displaying what he was feeling.

Responding back, Mel sang glaringly. "Living without her I'd go insane." Showing the same emotion the brown haired man exuberated before commenting. "Like that, basically."

"No yeah that's good advice actually great harmonies," Karla stated.

"Ah, shucks lady you're too kind," Adam muttered playfully.

Mel laughed out loudly. "Oh man, he's been crazy all day I am so sorry."

"That's okay," Karla mentioned back laughing to a bit.

The man next to her said defensively. "Hey what can I say, I'm a people magnet."

Hanging her head forward embarrassingly shaking it in fits of giggles Adam's friend replied, "Oh, brother" before they continued, on until the end of the day.

On the Voice, main stage at the end of the week, Mel was talking to a couple of contestants who made up the double act called Fusion Rhythm. "The main thing about being in a duo or band is communicating with one another and listening to, trusting yourselves and knowing what you both want and what your end goal is obviously."

"Right yes of course." One of them said.

"Because if you don't have that then you'll never, work basically or harmonise either which I wasn't getting, unfortunately," Mel added prior to resuming. "And everything you've done up to that point will have been for nothing which you don't want evidently."

"No of course not" The second person listed.

"You're both good I mean the potentials there Adam and I see it." The 39-year-old said, before snapping her fingers subsequently. "You just have to find that niche and work on it because it'll help you in the long run trust me."

"And having a close relationship as friends are good too," Adam remarked next.

"Oh absolutely" His advisor traded speaking secretly about her own future she had before travelling back in time years ago then. "I mean if my second cousins and I hadn't developed that after we first met being adopted then we'd never have lasted as long as we did."

Beside her, Adam nodded agreeing.

Mel turned right afterwards looking at some woman called Angela and spoke out authentically. "And with you Angela I can understand why your holding back because you feel intimidated going up against these two being more than one of them but you shouldn't do because your good in your own right which we've seen already this week."

Angela took on board what she said before the woman opposite continued saying, "You just have to realise that and believe it find out what works for you and then exploit it if you want to get yourself across to the audience and beat the guys next to you obviously."

"Okay then," Angela replied before time passed hence.

The band played on whilst both acts sang Whitney Houston's 'I Wanna Dance With, Somebody' as

Mel smiled up and down bobbing to it.

In the background, Adam and Blake were talking.

"Mel seems to be connecting well with your contestant's mate," Blake admitted.

"That's why I choose her Blake." The Maroon 5 frontman declared.

At the end of the day, Adam spoke warmly with Melissa commenting. "Thanks for helping me out this week."

Smiling back the woman proclaimed. "Well, what are friends for hey."

"So will you be at the live shows Monday evening?" He, asked curiously?

"Obviously" Mel replied turning her head sidewards. "Have to view my handy work don't I."

Laughing hard the person flung their hands up muttering oppositely. "Naturally guess I'll see you there then."

"Absolutely" The charmed one walked off smarting leaving the twenty seven year old alone grinning.

The End


End file.
